Don't Leave Me (A PewDieCry FanFiction)
by WishForShips
Summary: It'll all be okay... it'll all be okay! That one damned thought keeps echoing throughout my mind. No... nothing will ever be okay again. Felix is gone. And I've never felt so alone... I want to see him again. Smiling. Eyes bright. One noose later, and... Alas, there he is. Smiling. Eyes bright. But... he's alive. How can it be... Has he finally come home?


_**WARNING:**_

_**Some swearing shalt be taking place in this FanFiction :3 Tons o' PewDieCry, also. Yaoi, a little fluff later on, and serious smut in the next chapters or so. Yes, you are finally getting some smut out of me xD Consider yourself lucky; I rarely write smut. Slash, lemon, basically any other words that mean gay, it's in here x3**_

_**Please enjoy my first smut-PewDieCry FanFiction: Don't Leave Me.**_

_**P.S., I'm writing a PewPhano smut fic currently, and I'll upload it as soon as it's done, m'kay? :3**_

**Chapter One**

_This can't be happening…_

This can't be happening!

_Oh, God, please… no…_

_No…_

_No!_

"Cry!"

"_Cry_!"

"Damn it, Ryan, look at me!"

The brunette man turned sharply away from the flames in front of him to stare at his blonde friend with wide eyes. He rarely ever called the brunette man by his real name!

"P-Pewds?"

"Cry, listen to me." Pewds begged, his wide blue eyes pleading. Cry immediately stepped towards him, and although his face was obscured by the white mask he always wore, fear was sparkling in his eyes. "Are you listening?"

"Yes." Cry's voice was shaking. What was he doing…?

Pewds reached his hand towards the trembling man. "Do you trust me?"

Cry took another step towards him. "Why?"

"Do. You. Trust. Me?" Pewds demanded again, voice more stern this time.

Cry looked around his shoulder to the flames that towered over him threateningly. "Pewds!" Cry turned back, the flames starting to lightly singe his hair, they were that close. "Of course I do, friend!" But he knew they were more than that… 'friends'. They were much more than 'friends'. They were boyfriends. Confessed to each other less than 24 hours ago.

Pewds' eyes suddenly teared up. "G-good." His voice cracked, which startled his boyfriend greatly. Pewds' hand inched towards Cry's form again. "Please, Cry…" The other man wasted no time in rushing forward, grabbing his boyfriend's pale hand with his own slightly-tanner one. Pewds pulled Cry next to him, grabbing his boyfriend's other hand with his own. In one quick, fluid motion, the blonde had met the brunette's lips in a chaste kiss before departing. Cry's cheeks darkened underneath the mask at Pewds' action. "I love you," He murmured, knowing this was going to be the last time he would be able to say this.

"Pewds, what are you—AH!" Cry screamed as Pewds shoved the brunette man behind him, sending him flailing into a pile of rubble. The cement blocks and iron fragments shielded him from the flames, but Pewds was still standing in front of them, unprotected. "Felix!" Cry screamed at him, using his real name desperately. Suddenly, several fragments of wood and stone fell in front of him, blocking his way, but still allowing enough room for him to see what would happen to his beloved. It was like the rubble was _mocking_ him.

Felix turned to Cry, beautiful baby blue eyes brimming with held-back tears. Cry's own eyes filled with tears at seeing his beloved like this. "F-Felix…"

"I'm sorry, Ryan." Felix whispered.

"P-please…" Ryan could take no more. Tears finally escaped, and Felix could see the salty liquid leaking from underneath the mask. Grabbing the top of his mask, Ryan ripped it off and sent it skidding away from him, deeper into the rubble. "Please! Don't leave me!"

Felix's eyes widened as his boyfriend abandoned his precious mask. That mask was his protection, his life, his friend. The only time Felix saw his actual face was when he confessed to him just yesterday night. That was also the night they shared their first kiss. Felix could barely stand his love looking like this, reaching towards him desperately as he attempted to escape the prison Felix had sent him to, screaming out his name.

"I wouldn't do it for the world, Ryan…" Felix soon had his own share of tears streaming down his face as he stood on the edge of the building, the flames gaining on him. Ryan was stuck in the pile of rubble well out of the flames' harsh reach, protected under the thick layers of metal and cement. "Please, just…"

"Felix, _NO_!" Ryan screamed, pushing a heavy cement block away from him. He had to get to him! The flames would devour him if he didn't get there in time! "Felix, please, _run_!"

"Ryan…" Felix sighed, wiping his tears hastily. Looking back to the flames, his eyes watered not just from the hurt welling up in his throat, but also from the intense heat generated from the fire in front of him.

"Felix!" Ryan cried out, stopping his struggles.

"Please…" Felix turned to him, and Ryan's piercing blue eyes widened at the faint smile on his boyfriend's face. "Trust…" Ryan couldn't hear the mutter.

"What?" He begged, reaching his arms out from the little window of rubble. "Felix?"

"Trust…" The blonde raised his voice, smiling a faraway smile at his beloved, pain and grief making his eyes glow. "Trust me."

Suddenly, the flames swamped down on Felix, attacking his pale body harshly.

"FELIX!" Ryan screamed, tears staining his cheeks as he watched with wide eyes. The flames roared and flickered lively, so thick that he couldn't see his beloved's crumpled body. With a start, Ryan realized that the blonde was standing on the edge of the roof. Did he… did he jump?

Ryan shook his head, closing his eyes painfully. Even if he did, he wouldn't've been able to survive that far of a fall. So, the only fate possible would be…

Burnt to death.

Oh, what a horrible way to die!

In a flash the flames were being battled by something else—water! Water was falling from the air, showering the fierce fire as it fought back fruitlessly. Hoses sprayed more of the clear liquid onto the quickly-dying flames, and soon people were rushing through the burnt rubble littering the rooftop towards Ryan, who was still sobbing hysterically.

As he was dragged out of his prison cell, the brunette rushed towards the spot Felix had been standing. Ignoring all the panicked calls of the emergency and fire crew, he peered over the edge, looking for any sight of blood or a mangled body on the street below. When he saw none, he turned and stared for any sight of his boyfriend's burnt-to-a-crisp body. "Where…" He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes again. Were the flames so powerful, so blood-hungry, that they didn't leave any bit of Felix left? Did they incinerate his body to ashes, which were then swept away by the power of the hoses? No… Felix had to be here!

"NOOOO!" Ryan screamed, grabbing at his hair as he fell to his knees. He kept wailing, tears flying from his eyes, as people rushed around him, attempting to comfort his shaking form. But nothing could comfort Ryan! Those people who were muttering consoling things to him… they weren't his beloved. They weren't _Felix_. He wanted Felix. He _needed_ Felix.

"Cry?" A male voice demanded, and suddenly, there were at least three figures towering over him.

"Is he al—oh, my God!" A female voice replaced the male's, gasping at the end of her sentence.

"He's not wearing his mask?" Another male, but more lighter and more feminine than the first one, whispered to someone. Ryan flinched away as he felt a warm hand placed in between his shoulder blades.

Letting out another choked sob, he whispered, "Leave me alone."

"Cry, are you alright?" The first male's voice asked, and someone crouched next to him. "We heard about it on the news and came straight away."

He cried out, "No! No more!"

"What—"

"He's _GONE_!" Ryan wailed, covering his eyes with his tear-logged hands, shoulders shaking tremendously.

"Who's—"

"Felix! He's… he's _DEAD_!" He shouted once more, continuing to cut off anyone who tried to speak to him. No one could make him feel better! No one! Only Felix could! And he's…

He's not going to comfort him anymore…

"He's… oh, no. Oh, God!" The female sniffled, holding back obvious tears.

"Cry… I'm so sorry," The second male whispered, half-hugging Ryan's shoulders whilst he crouched next to him, opposite from the other man. On instinct, Ryan wrapped his arms around the other man and clung on desperately, crying on his shoulder. The hand pat his back, making shushing noises whenever Ryan would sob abnormally loud.

Sniffling, Ryan backed off of the other, wiping his eyes hastily.

"Sorry, I— Shit." Ryan cursed as he realized who had been consoling him.

He stared into the grey-blue eyes hidden behind black-framed rectangular glasses with wide eyes. The short, semi-curly hazel brown hair that hung down in front of his face was so familiar… Russ! It's Russ, his friend in the gang. Ryan turned around, looking at the other two figures standing in front of him. Well, one was crouching, but… bah! Same thing (not really)!

The man crouching next to him was around the same age as Russ (mid 20's), but instead with short, pointed red-brown hair and hazel eyes. His eyes were dry, but they glowed in the semi-darkness with sympathy and compassion. He knew this man. Um… what was it… Scott! Jund, it was him! Another member.

The female who was standing behind Scott had both hands over her mouth, eyes sparkling with tears. She had holly green eyes with thin-framed black ovular glasses sitting comfortably on the bridge of her nose. But one thing stuck out to Ryan the most… it was her flaming red hair. Her hair reached her shoulders, and was straight. Some locks were shorter than others, making it look like she had partial bangs, even when she really didn't. Once Ryan looked at her, she burst into tears, falling onto her knees like the other boys. This woman right here, was none other than The Dread Red. Another member of the Late Night Crew.

"O-oh, my God…" Ryan whispered, covering up his face again. "Shit."

"It's okay, Cry," Red soothed, sniffling and giving him one of her adorable half-grins. Now he knew why Russ liked her so much. "It's okay. You don't have to cover up." She gently guided his hands away from his face, and helped him up. "Let's get you home..." Russ and Scott agreed enthusiastically, eager to get their Floridian friend away from the crime scene… too many overlapping memories.

"You're okay, buddy," Russ muttered in his ear as he stood on the other side of his body, Red on his right and Scott trailing behind them. "He didn't go painfully. I'm… I'm s-sure of it…" Held-back tears choked Russ mid-sentence, and Ryan bit his lip. Felix wasn't here anymore…

"I hope so." _Cry_ whispered back, sniffling and blinking back the hot tears. No. No more crying. And no more Felix. No more Felix… means no more Ryan. No one else knew his name besides Felix, his mom and his little brother, Nathan. _I'm not Ryan anymore._ Cry decided right there, on the spot. _I'm Cry forevermore. No more Felix, no more Ryan._

As Cry staggered into his apartment, Russ and Scott rubbed and patted his shoulders and back sympathetically, then went to their own apartments. Scott's was on the floor above this one, and Russ was across the hall from Cry's. He lived with Red, or vice versa.

Cry barely heard Red ask if he was alright, and with the briefest of nods, Red lead him to his room, and left him in a comfortable silence. Staring at his room with dull eyes, a sudden memory hit him like a brick… the memory of him and Felix, cuddling on the bed, watching The Walking Dead together. It was a sweet memory, and it was so adorable seeing Felix flinch all the times an action scene came up, muttering that it was a lot worse than _that_ in the game. Cry would agree warmly, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Choking slightly, Cry brought his hands to his mouth and coughed hard into them, a feeble attempt to cover up his sobs. Deciding to ignore the bed, he stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the couch, whispering that it'll all be okay. _It'll be okay… it'll be okay…_

As Cry drifted into the most-likely-nightmare-filled-sleep, one thought kept echoing in his mind…

_No… nothing will ever be okay again. Felix is gone. And I've never felt so alone._

**_Stay tuned for next chapters soon :D_**


End file.
